


Touch my playlist again Lance, and I swear to GOD...

by TheCreationMonster



Series: Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I’m not sure about the universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pidge-Centric, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreationMonster/pseuds/TheCreationMonster
Summary: It's been so long since I posted on here (after deleting and then reapplying for an account) that I don't really know what the hell it is I am doing anymore. Oh well~Read and enjoy~~~(ALSO!! I have their playlist linked in the end-chapter notes~)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted on here (after deleting and then reapplying for an account) that I don't really know what the hell it is I am doing anymore. Oh well~ 
> 
> Read and enjoy~~~
> 
> (ALSO!! I have their playlist linked in the end-chapter notes~)

It happened by accident. She wasn’t being greedy with it. She had a method; a number of steps to complete before she told the rest of the team. Things had been stressful and she wanted it to be a surprise. Then Lance happened. And if it weren’t for the grateful and almost joyful looks of the other paladins’ faces, she would have carried through with her threat of ejecting him out of an airlock.

Music. In their long months with Allura and Coran, Pidge had forgotten the mass music she had accumulated, and not all of it her own. Some had been her parents, some Matt’s, and then she had a playlist for both Hunk and Lance. After Lance’s discovery, and consequent surprise spoiling, Pidge enlisted the help of Hunk, and made each team member their own mp3s.

‘Kween Lance’ was Lance’s playlist. She and Hunk had decided on the name as a joke, but Lance wore the title proudly. His playlist was an interesting piece of work. It consisted mostly of pop music with a few Latino songs and a random rap thrown in once or twice. And he absolutely adored it. It was loud and upbeat and always managed to lift his spirits, and those around him when he exploded in exaggerating singing or serenades. After the introduction of the mp3s, you could always tell what Lance was doing by the songs he was listening to. Shakira (and some others) was for the morning routine, the rap was reserved for training (which he did more often now with the music to help him focus), Beyoncé was reserved for fun, while Nicki Minaj was split between the two respectfully. And it brought Lance absolute _glee_ when he discovered anytime his playlist was playing, Keith would walk out of the room. Sometimes, Pidge felt like she created a monster. But the happiness that spread from his antics was worth it.

Hunk’s taste in music was surprisingly different from his best friend’s. While Hunk would listen, and sometimes sing along, to Lance’s music, Hunk like softer things. His music was full of rich vocals and sometimes sounded like jazz, but never fully reached that threshold. Hunk just liked to call it his ‘soul music’, which made sense to Pidge when she thought about it, thinking back to the times he cooked, when he was fully focused on cooking, but somehow fully focused on the music at the same time. The music was rich, deep, and made you want to hum along. Then there were some songs reserved for Hunk alone. While Hunk himself would disagree, the moments he would sing along to the Hawaiian music he saved seemed like a cherished moment that shouldn’t be encroached upon. Those moments brought along the bittersweet moments of homesickness. They would all end up thinking about home and, while the memories brought back a soft ache, none faulted Hunk for bringing back the memories. Because sometimes, the ache of those memories was what kept them fighting. It was Hunk’s playlist that Allura listened to most often.

Shiro’s playlist was both predictable and not. Lance called him an old man for the music he chose, but when Shiro approached Pidge with his playlist, she nearly cried making it for him. It held so much of her dad’s music that she almost chickened out handing it over to him, afraid of the tears that threatened to spill from the memories the music held for her. It took some time for her to ask about the playlist. She knew this music wasn’t all Shiro listened to, she had seen the videos Matt took of him singing along to Beyoncé in their Garrison days. Hilarious, but damning evidence. So when she finally gained the courage to ask him, Shiro froze up, causing her to backpedal. Pidge had started to apologize when he waved her off. He told her that while he had listened to that music while in his Garrison days, Matt’s… unique taste in music was what he listened to most often. But when they were on the ship of the Kerberos Mission, Sam’s music was what took priority in the common rooms when they gathered. It was music he had grown accustom to while in their ship. It was familiar and he enjoyed it. He couldn’t listen to the other stuff because ‘god, what would the others think? That I had finally lost it, probably,’and that ‘Lance would never let me live it down’. So he played it safe and if he happened to hum when Lance played his music (which Pidge caught him doing more than once), no one really had to know.

Pidge’s music was an interesting discovery for the others. She doesn’t even remember how she got into it, just one day it was all she was listening to. She really didn’t care though. EDM was perfect for her really. EDM was upbeat enough to keep her awake and focused, unlike classical music, and with little to no vocals so she wouldn’t get distracted with the instinctive urge to sing every time something was sung. Though technically she had two playlists, one without vocals and one with vocals to train alongside. That being said, the castle’s reaction to her music was, entertaining. Lance and Hunk knew vaguely of her music from their Garrison days. But only once or twice did they interrupt her while she was working and listening to her music, so duo never recalled her tastes until they heard it again. Hunk had called her their DJ, and Lance added onto that with calling her DJ Pigeon. The first time everyone heard her music, Coran had thought it was a distress signal and had the whole ship in a panicked frenzy until they realized that Coran was only hearing Pidge’s music. It took him a few more false alarms before he checked the computer for a distress signal instead of rallying Team Voltron for something that didn’t exist. Keith scowled the first time he heard her music, calling it ‘unnecessary noise’ before walking off. He had come to tolerate her music, seeing as she only played it when she was working on a project and the rare (very, very rare) occasion she trained without the group. Hunk listened to it with her when they did projects together, but it had to be at a low volume or he would get distracted. Lance kept trying to steal her music from her so he can organize a rave. She had taken to rigging it to shock him if he didn’t put in the right code to unlock it. Shiro had just shook his head and let the younger paladin be, already expecting something crazy after spending years with her brother, which made her smile a devious smile. While her work playlist was light bass and no vocals, her training one was heavy bass mostly vocals. Some of which were vulgar vocals, much to the surprise of team voltron. She still laughed at the memory of when Shiro heard that playlist for the first time. He had ripped out her music from the command console during the middle of her solo training in his shock.

Keith didn’t have a playlist really. If anything, his was a collaboration of everything he heard from the group. He had admitted he hadn’t listened to music before then. He vaguely remembered what his dad would listen to and only listened to music second-hand, never actively searching out something to listen to. Most of his playlist came from Shiro, with some of Hunk’s music, and one or two of Pidge’s for training (because if anything can get you blood pumping in imaginary anger, it’s EDM). The rest of his playlist came from Matt’s music, which surprised Pidge (since Lance and her brother had similar taste, though Matt’s was mostly out of jest) until she saw what he had chosen. She almost shook her head with how well the music fit his image. Besides Pidge, no one really knew Keith’s playlist (and he had sworn her to secrecy) which killed Lance. In Pidge’s opinion, Lance would find out soon enough, either before or after this… foreplay thing they did each time they talked to one another. Lance had a way of finding out what he wanted to know.

Things had become simpler since music had been introduced to the ship. The team seemed to relax, almost as if taking a breath for the first time. It was a small moment, but it brought them closer together, Pidge thought. And sometimes, when things were silent enough to let their guard all the way down, Pidge would indulge Lance in his one-man-dance-party. Lance deserved to be rewarded sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/creationmonster/playlist/408GDKPcH02KLGdFDzMzY4)   
>  [ Hunk's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/creationmonster/playlist/4Ga3MZUsbeY9yya0b0Gw7k)   
>  [Shiro's Platlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/creationmonster/playlist/6oPXfrV8uLMgQj64dxlmtM)   
>  [Pidge's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/creationmonster/playlist/46towcJjqMuuRidBeyFdEB)   
>  [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/creationmonster/playlist/7FA2IZ3w51l8P52oRHbde3)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was a fun thing to write. Please comment on what you think of the playlists I mean for these nerds. Thank you for reading.


End file.
